Nightmare Twon
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Temblaras de miedo con: El espectacular de noche de brujas, dos horribles niños nuevos. /invitados especiales del comic JTHM/


**Disclaimer: ****Invasor Zim (y Johnny The Homicidal Maniac) no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador. El genio Jhonen Vásquez.**

**N/A: buenassss si ya se que para un especial de halloween es tarde, peeeero pasa lo siguiente no me interesa :D estaba ocupada con tareas y proyectos y tengo una escusa muy viable, aquí en mi país (Venezuela) noche de brujas es divido en 1 y 2 de noviembre noche de santos y noche de muertos haci que técnicamente tengo solo un día de atraso.**

**Mandando un cordial saludo un abrazo y un flamante auto nuevo a la princesa de mis historias Princes Dark Angel. Espero que te gusteeee. (T.T)**

**Ejem; los personajes tienen la edad de la serie. Solo por aclararlo.**

**Nightmare Twon**

El cielo dio mil vueltas antes de aterrizar la vista violentamente en el tejado de una eskuela, de colores sombríos que contrastaban con el ensangrentado cielo y sus nubes negras, con un agonizante sol maldiciendo su propia muerte.

Las calles tenían espeluznantes decoraciones, haciendo lucir un mato de oscuridad enferma a la ya perturbante ciudad. Era un día _especial_, era especial para cierto niño paranormal que esperaba ese día con ansias, que más podía querer que una noche donde cada ente maligno mostrara su retorcida cara. Si bien el Halloween anterior había sido literalmente de pesadilla gracias a cierto visor dimensional. No era motivo para arruinarse la fiesta cada año.

O si estaba ansioso, tanto que no estaba prestándole la mínima atención a la señorita Bitters, que estaba dando una acalorada historia sobre como los hombres lobo asediaban su casa cada noche y algo sobre la inminente ruina de todo el mundo en general.

Cada niño paso adelante (algunos maldiciendo que aun tuvieran a la profesora por segunda vez) y relataron de que estaban disfrazados y porque adoraban el disfraz.

Exceptuando a Dib, que no estaba portando ningún disfraz conmemorativo. Zim no contaba, el ya estaba disfrazado de humano. Y era el peor disfraz de la noche.

Ese pensamiento hizo reír al niño de lentes.

Zim miraba todo de reojo, si perder ningún detalle de su alrededor, estaba aterrado, en proporciones épicas. Y como no, el año anterior y primera noche de brujas había sido peor que respirar el fuego de la guerra del planeta Orkeda lugar donde tuvo cuartel la primera batalla de Ruina Inevitable I, bajo la autoría de la Mas Alta Todopoderosa Miyuki.

Nada iba a superar el horror al que la humanidad y cierto engendro con lentes lo habían sometido deliberadamente.

Todos pagarían.

-¡ZIM! ¿Estás prestando atención?- recrimino la señorita Bitters con toda la intención de mandarlo al salón subterráneo donde sus gritos no serian escuchados.

-sí, señorita- dijo hastiado, sus planes de tortura global serian para después.

-Bien, eh…¿Dónde quede? A si, como decía ¡el inminent…!- antes de que terminara su belicosa frase el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar como su fuera una bestia herida salida de una película de Stephen King. Todos se quedaron estáticos por cinco segundos, otros rompieron sus lápices de la impresión. Bitters atendió al llamado con toda la normalidad del mundo concentrada.

-¿Diga?...¡¿Qué?...¡NO! ….¡pero! ….¡arggghhh!...¡está bien! – mascullo una majadería que medio salón escucho.-…algún día…- todos tragaron saliva, la señorita Bitters colgó el teléfono y escaparon fantasmas desde las profundidades de su escritorio.

-niños- dijo hastiada- para conmemorar este funesto día, tendremos a _dos_ alumnos nuevos.-

Dijo finalmente, Dib se vio intrigado y Zim ni se dio por enterado. Todos esperaron…esperaron y nada sucedía. Hasta que la puerta se abrió con demencia dejando entrar una neblina verde que hizo a algunos quedarse del mismo color, Dib se sobresalto y vio todo perdiendo el color. Las luces fallaron y una silueta negra dejo verse en el umbral de la puerta. Era un niño.

El extraño nuevo alumno camino pasivamente y con un porte casi señorial hasta llegar al lado del escritorio de la profesora. Lo que sorprendió hasta casi provocarle una baja de tensión a cierto niño de doce años amante de lo paranormal fue que ese nuevo alumno tenía cuernos en la cabeza.

¡Cuernos! Pequeños y un par de colmillos sobresaliéndole. Su mirada le helo la sangre a todos los presentes. Zim se quedo viendo al interesante espécimen de humano que tenía en frente. Que curioso nunca vio uno parecido.

Dib seguía con la boca abierta por donde una mosca había entrado y salido tres veces.

El sabia reconocer disfraces y ese no era un disfraz. Por algo era un especialista.

La maestra se vio inmutable, aquel muchacho de aspecto endemoniado y ojos penetrantes la vio de soslayo con interés. Luego a la clase.

-preséntate ante la clase- exigió Bitters ya deseando que sonara la campana e ignorando la neblina verde y que su nuevo alumno le había ganado el premio a la imaginación de Burton.

-…hola, soy…Pepito- dijo en un tono siniestro que perdió toda la intensidad a penas pronuncio su nombre.

Todos comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente olvidándose de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-¿Qué clase d-de nombre es e-ese? – dijo Zita en tono de burla apenas conteniendo la risa.

El aludido giro sus ojos lentamente Zita se le quedo viendo expectante, hasta que comenzó a llorar sin razón, lagrimas gruesas salían sin control. Se sostuvo la cabeza con un penetrante dolor hasta que se quedo quieta en su asiento. Pepito desvió la mirada después de eso.

Dib tenía espasmos por todo el cuerpo, no sabía cómo actuar. Eso era…más de lo que pensó.

Zim seguía preguntándose como lo hizo y como podía hacer lo mismo.

-se me conoce con miles de nombres.- prosiguió su relato el niño nuevo- el hijo de las tinieblas, monaguillo de la oscuridad, hijo de Satán- hizo una pausa y rio por lo bajo- pero como ya les dije. Solo llámenme Pepito- todos asintieron.

Pepito deseaba todo menos tener que escarmentar a otra clase nueva, ya se había aburrido un poco de los gritos y que la sangre le manchara la ropa nueva que su madre le compraba cada nuevo año. Su padre estaba orgulloso de que regresara a casa lleno de ese líquido carmesí.

Todos menos Zita se giraron a la puerta, un chirrido los alerto un figura temblorosa estaba tras la puerta y se estaba negando a entrar. Por fin decidió hacer acto de presencia cuando su compañero con cuernos lo amenazo desde el interior del salón, un pequeño de mirada perturbada entro, con un oso remendado colgándole de la mochila.

Casi le da un ataque al ver a la profesora.

-hola…_Soy Todd Casil_.- murmuro el pequeño, nadie escucho salvo cierto invasor con prótesis en los canales auditivos. Pero no le prestó el menor caso, se limito a rodar los ojos falsos.

-¿Cómo dijiste niño?- pregunto la señorita Bitters arqueando una ceja –

-…dije que….me llamo- desvió la vista un grado nervioso- _ ¡Squeeeeee!-_ grito aterrado al ver a un niño _verde_ con un obvio cabello falso…se le hacía horriblemente familiar. Zim se vio nervioso también, nadie había tenido esa reacción salvo…Dib.

-¿Squee? Que nombre tan estúpido, ¡SIENTENCE LOS DOS! – Bitters vio en donde podían sentarse ambos niños. - ¡TU! ¡Al salón subterráneo!- dicho aquello mando a la letra M al salón subterráneo mientras este gemía por auxilio, dejando un puesto libre detrás de Dib.- ¡y tu! Ya me caíste mal- dijo arrojando a un incauto Torque al quien sabe donde a través del suelo.

Dejando a Zim con un puesto de tras de el.

Ambos niños tomaron asiento, Pepito se quedo intrigado y a la vez encantado con la idea de ver aburridas clases humanas debajo del suelo.

Todd tomo asiento detrás de Dib quien le pico la curiosidad de inmediato.

Zim hizo un gesto de asco al ver que le niño humano con cuernos se sentaría tras el.

La clase transcurrió relativamente MUY relativamente normal. Dentro de los estándares de estar en un salón de clases con un alienígena disfrazado, el anticristo, un investigador paranormal y una profesora que no dejaba de decir; ruina cada tres segundos.

Mientras se le crispaban los bellos de la nuca a la clase con la explicación detallada de la profesora de cómo serian sus muertes.

Pronto sonó la campana del almuerzo, Zim fue el primero en salir mascullando insultos en su lengua nativa y otras varias. Setecientas para ser exactos.

En la cafetería todos se le quedaron viendo de reojo al nuevo chico con cuernos. Todd se limito a seguirlo, no quería hacerlo pero no conocía a nadie más en esa nueva eskuela. Al menos era menos aterradora y sus compañeros no eran zombis en su mayoría.

Pepito vio con asco la comida humana y Todd quedo congelado en su sitio al ver como un tentáculo en su puré de papas seguía moviéndose.

A unas mesas de distancia Dib observaba a las nuevas adquisiciones de su clase, sobre todo al _demonio_ que estaba hablando inspiradoramente sobre algo en particular mientras Todd o Squee asentía tímidamente.

Dib aprovecho el momento en el que Pepito se levanto de su asiento para acercase al incauto niño miedoso.

Todd de inmediato sintió una corriente fría en la columna, se giro lentamente hasta ver como una sombra le tapaba la luz de las lámparas del techo, allí delante suyo el reflejo de unos lentes le crispo el bello del cuello.

-hola- saludo amablemente el investigador paranormal.

-h-hola…- termino de masticar duramente su almuerzo, no le daba buena espina ese chico, pero le gustaba su camiseta.

-soy Dib- dijo extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo, algunos murmuraron algo como; ''Los raros se atraen'' o algo así.

Todd medito un momento y le correspondió las salutaciones al chico de anteojos.

-Todd…un placer- sentencio al fin Squee.

-el placer es mío, oye te quiero preguntar algo- dijo energéticamente mientras sacaba una grabadora.- ¿Quién es el chico demonio que vino contigo? Se ve que lo conoces.- delineo una sonrisa suspicaz a lo que Todd se le quedo viendo expectante, era el primero que le preguntaba algo distinto a; ¿Dónde compro el disfraz tu amigo el raro?

-mmm…eh pues…- no estaba seguro de decirle sin provocar un pandemónium en la nueva escuela.- no tengo intenciones de mentir- dijo confiado de que Dib no le creería ni media palabra, como de costumbre- es el anticristo- dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo y se metió otra cucharada en la boca.

Lo que no esperaba el pobre Todd era que a Dib se le cayera la grabadora de la mano y perdiera el color.

La fugaz imagen del mundo en llamas con las siluetas de Zim y de Pepito en la cima de todo lo alarmo. Al punto de sudar frio del pánico.

Todd iba a preguntarle si algo le pasaba hasta que escucharon gritos que fraccionaron el aire, ambos niños voltearon (solo Todd, Dib seguía en un fuerte shock emocional) la escena frente a sus ojos no podía dar crédito a su razón.

La barra de alimentos de la cafetería estaba manchada hasta el tope con sangre fresca, las señoras del almuerzo estaban espantadas y con la ropa llena de salpicaduras, frente a todo estaba Pepito con su peor cara de rabieta y a su lado un cuerpo sin vida. No era identificable el cuerpo. Le había estallado el cráneo.

Los que habían volteado estaban petrificados.

-eso le enseñara a no tocar mis cuernos.- siseo con espectricidad el niño con el vestido negro mostrando los colmillos y cruzándose de brazos.

Todd lo vio con reproche, también estaba temblando pero estaba acostumbrado a sus ataques de histeria.

Acababan de presenciar un homicidio sobrenatural, frente a sus ojos. Dib no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Todos olvidarían eso pronto como de costumbre. Pero no tan pronto como Pepito creía.

Todd sintió una presión en su hombro, volteo rápidamente hacia Dib este le estaba tomando el hombro con mas fuerza de la necesaria, su expresión de angustia era indescriptible.

-de verdad…es…- de un momento a otro Zim acababa de pasar a segundo plano. Ciertamente el invasor no se pondría en evidencia matando gente en público ni haciendo nada muy incriminatorio. Pero Pepito si, podría cometer un genocidio allí mismo y salir sacudiéndose el polvo de las mangas.

Todd comprendió su angustia, solo asintió cansado.

-¿Quién es el chico verde?- pregunto de repente Squee algo serio- no es humano tampoco ¿verdad?-

Dib lo vio con ensoñación en ambos ojos, no creía estar hablando con alguien que lo comprendiera. Ni mucho menos que tuviera como aparente amigo…a…ese literalmente engendro de Satán.

Por su parte el invasor, que había presenciado la escena, estaba con la intriga entremetida en ambas antenas. Las maldiciones de la noche de brujas ya comenzaban a hacerse presentes, frente a sus ojos una aberración un Zombi de dulces con poderes para hacerle estallar la cabeza a la gente.

Pensó que lo mejor sería evitarlo.

Lo que no esperaba era que Pepito tuviera cinco minutos parado tras suyo.

Este lo vio arqueando una ceja.

A Pepito le intrigaba ese ser que él sabía perfectamente no era humano, su nombre no figuraba en la lista de condenados que tenia memorizada.

Su presencia no era humana, su alma no era humana.

Eran parecidos. Pero a la vez muy distantes.

-¿Que eres?- pregunto descortés el augurio del fin.

-¿de qué hablas apestoso costal de estiércol niño-terrícola? Zim es totalmente un apestoso niño normal.- dijo muy confiado y con una sonrisa enorme.

-nadie normal hablaría así, siéntete confiada alma extrajera. No puedo llevarme un alma que no figure en la lista de mi padre.- sentencio con palabras afiladas.- no veo por qué no decirme, yo tampoco soy un humano.-

Zim se quedo, primero aturdido por lo de que no podía reclamar su _alma_ sea lo que fuera eso; y por que acababa de decirle abiertamente que no era una apestosa larva humana.

Pepito lo miro morbosamente, antes de sentarse a su lado.

Zim lo vio serio, tal vez era un truco para desenmascararlo.

-ah, por favor, ¿un truco? –Zim parpadeo, ¿le había leído la mente?- ¿Qué humano haz conocido que pueda hacer esto?- el aludido chasqueo los dedos explotándole los sesos a las señoras del almuerzo.

Todos los niños presentes salieron corriendo y chillando de la cafetería, dos explosiones de cabezas ya eran demasiado.

Solo quedaron en sus puestos cinco personas. La hermana de Dib entre ellos que no había apartado su vista de su Game Slave III.

Zim lo miro confiado, después de todo el niño frente a el tenia un punto.

-¡Soy el grandioso Zim! ¡Futuro conquistador de este planeta!– gritoneo el pequeño conquistador aprovechando de que no había nadie más en la cafetería.

Pepito arqueo una ceja.

-¿invasor? ¿Conquista global? ¿Qué rayos eres, un alienígena?-

-estas en lo correcto, cosa-no-humana- lo vio in soberbia vive en los ojos falsos.- es tu hora de presentarte.-

El pequeño engendro solo dibujo una sonrisa maléfica.

A dos mesas de distancia estaban dos pelinegros conversando ninguno sin creerse las historias del otro.

-¿un alíen? …son terribles- dijo perturbado Squee evocando el recuerdo de la última vez que lo abdujeron.

-si, pero no es peor que el que ese demonio haya matado a todos los niños de tu clase.- Dib estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo preocupado.

-sabes Dib…me agradas. Normalmente algo horrible le pasa a todo aquel que se me acerca- Dib arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-es complicado, pero…al último lo descuartizo el adorable perro del vecino- Dib comenzaba a ver que ese niño provenía de una ciudad peor que la suya…no creía eso posible, hasta ahora.

La campana para entrar a clases sonó ensordecedora. Ya era hora de irse.

El cuarteto de chicos se dividió para ir a clases, el resto del día Pepito hizo que al profesor de educación física le salieran alimañas de los intestinos, Dib intento desenmascarar a Zim ocho veces sin lograrlo y el ente de la oscuridad presente tuvo una epifanía sobre como las calabazas era una representación misma de él.

Entre monólogos de filosofía retorcida y arrebatos de furia, la escuela quedo en las tinieblas…más de lo acostumbrado. En la clase de biología Zim estaba tomando fotos visuales de la anatomía humana en unos posters colgados en las paredes, necesitaba nuevo material para un experimento, Todd se sentó junto a Dib lo cual hizo que todos lanzaran un alarido de asombro y preocupación.

-¿estás loco, o eres un raro más?- espeto Sara viendo como Squee parecía disfrutar de la compañía del joven de lentes.- ¿Qué no tienes ojos? ¿eres retrasado?- rodo los ojos y los demás rieron a sus anchas.

-…ustedes han estudiado con un alienígena por dos años y yo soy el ciego- su típico tono de reclamo a la estupidez humana se oyó mas fuerte de lo que tenía pensado. Sara vio a Todd con asco antes de que todos lo tacharan de anormal.

-violencia…simple violencia ignorancia y retrogrades, primero madre me obliga convivir con niños y ahora debo aguantar preadolescentes. O que mayor anhelo que el que poder lanzarlos a todos ustedes al sótano de mi casa algún día.- Pepito comenzó otro monologo con la viva intensión de sacarle a alguien una respuesta.

-niños no hablen en clase- recrimino el profesor que estaba al tanto de leer una revista y comer sucia pizza mientras los niños jugaban con los escalpelos sin supervisión.

-ahora el nuevo quiere apantallar. ¿Por qué solo nos tocan los anormales?- volvió a espetar uno de los niños, Zita seguía sin color en el rostro y temblando un poco, pareciera que tuviera complejo de Bitters repitiendo una y otra vez: ''la perdición'' ''el horror''. Entre otros.

- Todd, fuera de aquí- como un inconsciente acto de consideración a su forzado ''mejor amigo'' le aviso que saliera y el pequeño aludido sabía que tenía planeado hacer su autoproclamado amigo demoniaco.

Tomo a Dib de un brazo y lo jalo lejos del salón. Dib pasó todo el camino preguntando por qué rayos habían dejado la estancia sin un pase.

-puede que esto te guste ''Invasor''- sentencio el anticristo mientras se le perfilaba una sonrisa.- Todos ustedes son tan ruidosos, humanos apestosos- sin más hizo que a todos los presentes menos al alienígena presente les diera un ataque de epilepsia mientras vomitaban sangre. El profesor seguía comiendo la pizza sin mucho interés. Zim se quedo examinando la situación con una sonria de ziper encantadora.

Gritos abobinables se escucharon retumbar por los pasillos de la eskuela, Dib se alarmo e intento buscar la causa de tales alaridos, algo le decía que tenia que intervenir. Todd lo detuvo antes de que algo estúpido sucediera.

-te acaban de perdonar la vida- dijo el pequeño Squee sosteniendo la mano de Dib con fuerza.- Pepito te tiene en estima, dice que tenemos almas similares- el niño de anteojos lo miro estupefacto- no hagas que se arrepienta, tomara este lugar.- Todd lo soltó y luego exhalo un suspiro bien cargado. Las cosas que tenía que aguantar.

Dib sentía verdadera impotencia, empuño ambas manos con fuerza y se quedo viendo al piso.

-no…- dejo y salió corriendo en la dirección por la que vino, Todd lo vio alejarse sin más. El no podía ceder, el tenia una misión, el era un héroe. Los libraría de Zim y ahora de Pepito, se lo juro a sí mismo.

Todd sabía que Dib era un héroe, y los héroes no ganaban nada. Eso lo sabía a la perfección, quizá la influencia de cierto vecino escalofriante suyo tenía algo que ver en esa resolución.

Llego a la puerta del laboratorio donde sus ojos presenciaron algo espantoso. Todos en el suelo inconscientes y con charcos de sangre a su alrededor, el profesor se había quedado dormido con media pizza en la boca.

Zim había aprovechado el momento para sacar las extremidades del PAK y tomar algunas muestras de órganos de algunos inconscientes, no se molesto en usar suturas.

El investigador paranormal estaba encolerizado.

-¿vienes a ver? – Pepito sabia de sobra que Dib había entrado a la habitación, no tenia que voltearse para saberlo. Soltó una risotada y Zim lo acompaño en su acto. El invasor miraba a Dib con cara de: ''no puedes hacer nada ahora''.

Quizá a Dib no le agradaran los niños de su clase, pero eso era demasiado para el.

-ríndete mono-Dib, el señor _Pepato _es invencible, no tanto como el gran Zim pero es bueno…¿Qué?- Zim vio contrariado a Pepito quien lo veía inquisidor con una ceja arqueada, estúpido alíen iletrado. Pensó

Pepito iba a reclamarle algo dolorosamente hasta que sin previo aviso se quedo estático, comenzó a sudar frio y a hiperventilarse. Se giro lentamente y temblando hacia Dib este tenía la expresión más seria de toda su vida, en la mano derecha mantenía alzado un crucifijo plateado.

-no eres invencible- sentencio el joven mientras mantenía la cruz fuerte y sin vacilación, había aprendido que ciertas cosas paranormales solo se con la fe. Y con varios encuentros con nosferatus no tenía otras opciones.

Pepito lo miro con odio antes de esbozar una sonrisa para con el investigador y desaparecer envuelto en miles de sombras que chillaron al irse.

Zim se quedo con el PAK enajenado por cinco segundos antes de escaparse por un ducto de ventilación abierto, Dib acciono la alarma contra incendios para que los profesores salieran aprisa y atendieran a los heridos.

Todd lo estaba esperando afuera, Dib lo vio y simplemente le sonrió cálidamente.

La campana de salida sonó minutos después, Dib se despidió de su nuevo amigo, por increíble que pudiese parecer. Tenía un amigo, uno de verdad.

Todd estaba feliz, por fin tenia alguien con quien pasar el tiempo que no muriese de forma atroz o que simplemente fuera un espectro sobrenatural.

Una vez fuera de la eskuela todos tomaron direcciones distintas. Pepito y Squee tomaron caminos juntos y Dib y Zim tuvieron una pelea de miradas antes de irse (este ultimo tuvo problemas para escapar del ducto de ventilación)

En la casa de los Membrana Dib rebuscaba entre sus cosas, tenía que idear el disfraz perfecto, había notado como su padre le había puesto candado a la sala de experimentación del sótano. Quería evitar el incidente del año pasado. El niño de lentes no podía decidirse por ningún disfraz apropiado.

Medito un rato, ¿Qué sería bueno? , escucho pasos tras su puerta lo que logro captar su atención.

-¡Gaz!-. Llamo a su hermana lo que la irrito bastante.

-¿Qué? – contesto secamente.

-quiero una opinión, ¿debería ser frankestein o Batman como el año pasado?- su alegría era contagiosa, la peor pesadilla de su hermana.

-cállate.- sentencio ella y se alejo lo más rápido posible.

Allí se quedo el joven sin ninguna buena idea.

Estaba refunfuñando cuando se golpeo la punta del pie con la pata de la cama.

Lazo un grito que hizo a su hermana sonreír sádicamente.

-_¡hijoo!_ ¡Más vale que no haya zombis vampiros allá arriba!- la voz del profesor resonó como un estruendo mientas soldaba metal en su laboratorio.

-¡no, papa! – respondió su hijo, apenas reacciono se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Muertos? Eso le dio una idea.

Media hora después el niño paranormal tenía un ajustado traje negro con huesos pintados y unos googles verde fluorescente que hacían juego con los huesos. Mas una calabaza de plástico igual verde con la mas aterradora de las expresiones.

En la casa de Pepito la cena transcurría normalmente, aunque el muy intrigado niño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en los guisantes con puré.

-Pepito, hijo ¿Qué pasa? No has tocado tus guisantes- su adorable madre estaba preocupada, por su pequeño, aunque sabía que era todo menos un angelito tenía derecho a preocuparse. Y también quería preguntarle por que había llegado a casa lleno de sangre, otra vez.

-madre, quiero salir a pedir dulces.- ambos padres miraron al niño raro, no era usual que Pepito asistiera a rituales mundanos, aunque su padre estaba encantado de llevárselo al trabajo.

Ambos padres se vieron entre sí, el nunca hacia nada sin un motivo oculto. Aunque el pequeño estaba muy pensativo. Decidieron complacerlo antes de que incendiara la casa si se le daba el gusto.

Minutos después el engendro del mal estaba con una cabeza cortada como recipiente para sus dulces, y no era ninguna cabeza de plástico barato. Salió por la puerta principal con buenos deseos departe de sus padres y su padre en especial le pidió ayuda con unas almas, si él era tan amable de traérselas cuando acabara de jugar.

En casa de los Casil , Todd estaba sentando en el sofa abrazado a Shmee con fervor, su padre le había gritado que consiguiera un empleo y su madre le había preguntado quien era y como había entrado en su nueva casa, no les prestó atención estaba más concentrado en ver otro especial en Discobery Chanel sobre las medusas y como quedaban atrapadas en las bolsas de plástico.

-_¡hijoo! ¡No quiero saber que profanas tumbas de nuevo!-_

_-¡papa, ya te dije que voy a pedir dulces!-_

_-¡el año pasado tus dulces te llevaron a…!-_

_-¡no tienes porque recordármelo, papa!-_

_-¡Dib! ¡cállate de una vez! ¡Tu voz es molesta!-_

Todd parpadeo, sus vecinos nuevos sí que eran ruidosos. Se asomo por la ventana, después de todo vivir en aislamiento lo había hecho ver por la ventana casi diario. Reconoció a un muchacho de cabello negro y disfrazado de esqueleto, casualmente Dib estaba espiando la casa de Todd desde su laboratorio en el tejado (tenía que confirmar que no fuera otra familia de gente babosa-gigante) haci que se estaba dirigiendo a casa de Squee.

Toco el timbre y una mujer de cabello negro y largo y en bata de baño le abrió a Dib, este se vio algo incomodo.

-disculpe, ¿está Todd en casa?- la mujer lo vio como si fuera una aparición, tenia ligeros temblores en todo el cuerpo, se abrazo a si misma y respondió:- eh…¿Squee?, creo que ya se mudo...creo que ese jovencito dejo de pagarle el alquiler a mi marido…creo…-

-mama, aquí estoy. Sigo viviendo aquí- la mujer lo vio con sorpresa, se limito a saludarlo como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo veía, luego se despidió de ambos niños.

-hola Dib, creo que somos vecinos- dijo el pequeño algo avergonzado de la actitud de su madre, aunque si hubiera sido su padre habría intentado convencer a Dib de que se quedara con Squee con si fuera un perro callejero.

-eh, si, quería invitarte a pedir dulces- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, y creía que su familia estaba mal, pero la verdadera razón era para convencer a su nuevo vecino de investigar a la familia DerCross, venían de Transilvania y algo estaba pasándole a los gnomos de jardín de todo el barrio. Desaparecían y aparecían rotos y llenos de sangre de gallina en los patios de otros vecinos.

Squee no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hablar con Shmee hasta que la aterradora-niña-fantasma volviera esa noche como había prometido hacer. Todd tembló con la sola idea y le dijo a Dib que bajaría en cinco minutos.

El pelinegro de anteojos quedo esperando al nuevo vecino mas de lo que le habían advertido, pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un Squee con un singular atuendo, tenía unas botas picuda dignas de una estrella desalineada de rock, con algo de fijador se había hecho un peinado extravagante como dos antenas caídas hacia el frente y una camisa a rayas con un extraño muñeco de palitos dibujado en la espalda y un logo de una Z con un signo de interrogación en el frente.

Vaya disfraz.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto algo risueño Dib.

-bueno, me disfracé de algo que de verdad me asusta.- Dib no siguió preguntando era obvio que el chico estaba inspirado. Tomo a su nuevo vecino de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de casa.

Ambos caminaron por las adornadas calles esperando encontrarse algo que les helara los nervios, como todo niño en Halloween.

Mientras tanto en la base de cierto alienígena, en las profundidades, pasando a un Gir comiéndose una malteada de carne viendo un maratón del mico feo, estaba el invasor preparando su nueva arma mortal.

Con su nuevo laser mutagenico convertiría a todos en los disfraces que usaban, y así tendría un ejército de niños-monstruos-babeantes a su disposición, ya que los niños mayores no respondían al ''simón dice'' como las larvas en desarrollo. Tenía que usar un rayo de control mental anexado al mutagenico.

O si todos le servirían, mientras el soldaba y reía como maniaco la computadora bajaba toda la información existente sobre el ''halloween'' en Google.

Las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a Gir cubierto de carne que se acercaba con un cerdito en la garrita izquierda.

-¡QUE HACES!- grito tan fuerte que hizo a Zim errar en un circuito que estaba conectando y electrocutarse, el PAK tuvo cuidado en revivirlo con otro choque eléctrico más fuerte que el anterior.

Apenas se levanto jadeante y con los nervios de punta y la piel quemada vio a Gir con ganas de cometer un homicidio, o venderlo como chatarra en una esquina.

-¡GIR! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡largo de aquí!- mini-alce intento sacar a Gir haciendo ''Squeeck'' una y otra vez pero solo logro que este se pusiera a bailar.

Zim se harto y decidió ignorarlo con suerte se atragantaría con la sucia carne que tenia colgándole de todas partes o haría corto circuito, deseaba que pasara lo segundo.

Las cucarachas no tardaron en llegar, y pronto al invasor le dio un ataque de pánico y comenzó a pedir a gritos la ayuda de la computadora, esta acato al llamado eterilizo la zona y saco a punta dfe lasers y amenzas a Gir y a mini-alce del puerto de mando.

Cuando zim se vio solo comenzó a leer toda la información acerca de la noche de brujas, tenía que instruirse en todo o que pudiera. Hasta que noto algo interesante.

_Halloween es una de las fechas más importantes del calendario festivo estadounidense y canadiense. Algunos países latinoamericanos, conociendo aún esta festividad…._

El invasor estaba ms intrigado pero no dejaba de ser una fiesta humana dedicada a la ''deboracion'' de cerebros y para beber la dulce sangre de dulces incautos…

Esperen un momento, ¿Qué era eso?

_**Pidiendo dulces y golosinas**__ a los habitantes de un oscuro y tranquilo barrio, ha quedado grabada en la mente de muchas personas…_

¿Dulces, golosinas?

¿Acaso los humanos se _regalaban_ dulces porque si, esa noche?

Y todo el mundo sabe que ningún en su sano o insano juicio desperdiciaría un dulce. Y mucho menos negaría uno.

La sangre de Zim era un 78% azúcar…si tenía el azúcar baja, ya saben el estrés. Lo saludable para un irken era un 98% azúcar. Pensándolo bien podía usar eso de la noche de brujas como una investigación de campo.

-/_**Señor, hay alguien en la puerta/- **_

-ahora no computadora, que los RoboPadres se hagan cargo- dijo Zim un tanto hastiado.

-_**/ya lo intentaron Señor/-**_

-¿eh?- dijo abriendo un ojo con sorpresa, miro por un monitor y lo que tenia frente a sus ojos rojos lo asombro, había un niño en su sala usando a los RoboPadres como trapeadores.

Zim subió por el elevador con la rabia calándole su ego extraterrestre. Pronto llego a la casa y vislumbro a Pepito junto a sus robots que había sucumbido bajo sus poderes.

-te vez mejor sin ese estúpido intento de disfraz – Zim lo vio con un tick en el ojo por la impresión. El intruso en su base lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡¿Cómo entraste a MI base? Y más importante ¿Cómo encontraste mi base? – se cruzo de garras y lo miro interrogante.

-eres el único ser en este planeta con esa alma bélica- Pepito lo vio como si compartieran más que el mismo ideal – solo tuve que rastrearte, es fácil.- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿lo dice una…una creatura no-humana que es débil frente a objetos metálicos inmóviles?- Zim se rio morbosamente en su cara, haciendo al demonio enrojecer de furia.

-¡no entiendes! Estúpido alíen- chasqueo la lengua con rencor- quizá deba mostrarte…- acto seguido chasqueo los dedos, Zim experimento una corriente de energía que lo invadía totalmente, millones de imágenes y símbolos llegaron a su mente, esto le hizo tener espasmos violentos pero no dejo que lo subyugaran, pronto la oleada termino y alíen tenía una nueva fuente de conocimiento milenario almacenado.

Estaba sorprendido, y muy atontado.

Tenía enfrente a una creatura más terrible que toda la armada imperial Irken junta.

Si le tenía miedo a cosas mundanas como gérmenes o incluso mitos urbanos debía tenerle un pavor inconmensurable a Pepito y todo lo que él representaba.

Pero sorprendentemente no era así, estaba impasible. Con la expresión de impertinencia de siempre.

Los Irken eran una especie tan interesante, respetaban el poder, adoraban la inmensidad. Y por sobre todo. Idolatraban la grandeza. En sus retorcidos términos.

Le sonrió a Pepito con malicia, ambos se entendieron.

-¿quieres ayudarme con algo?- pidió con descarado interés el alíen a su extraño invitado/intruso.

-¿Qué deseas?-

Zim lo condujo hasta sus instalaciones privadas, quizá podía usar a Pepito para sus propósitos y luego se desharía de él, era el terror de los humanos pero claramente vio como no podía ser una amenaza para el.

Le mostro su nueva arma mutagenica, necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos para lograr sintetizar el ADN humano a las hebras del disfraz, pero se le estaba haciendo endemoniadamente complicado, quizá con algo de ayuda tendría la gratificación inmediata que quería y necesitaba.

Pepito se paseo por las instalaciones, todo le pareció tan interesante, nunca había visto tecnología no humana era simplemente interesante.

Zim no tuvo que explicar mucho lo que necesitaba del inesperado visitante.

Pepito arreglo el arma lo mejor que pudo con una onda de energía negra. Tenían que probarla en algo, Zim llamo a Gir quien portaba el disfraz de perro, le apunto con la afinidad de un franco tirador y simplemente disparo, al hacerlo una energía verde cubrió a Gir quien se vio muy divertido al principio. Luego comenzó a perseguir su cola y ladrar de un modo muy convincente.

-¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!- gritoneo el pequeño invasor mientras se vanagloriaba.

Pepito chasqueo la lengua, desaparecía en una nube de humo, ya había cumplido ahora tenía que irse, no aguantaba tanto griterío por nada ya le había trasmitido todo lo que necesitaba a Zim incluso donde verse en unas horas, cuando la fiesta llegara a su clímax.

Por su parte, Dib y Todd llevaban varas cuadras recorridas, con solo algunos dulces recaudados. Los ánimos se le estaban yendo a Dib con respecto a encontrar al roba gnomos que por desgracia no se había robado los gnomos de Zim. Eso le habría facilitado las cosas en el pasado.

Por su parte Todd estaba sumamente contento, nunca había recibido tantos dulces en su vida (una docena para ser exactos) usualmente nunca pedía dulces, terminaba agredido por otros niños o simplemente su padre deliberadamente lo podía dejar fuera de la casa, no era una opción lógica abrirle la puerta a tu hijo en medio de la noche cuando estaba solo y desamparado, no eso era una locura. O simplemente lo ignoraba todo el mundo hasta puntos preocupantes.

Dib estaba jalándose el cabello interrogando a una anciana que estaba mas allá que acá del mundo de los vivos, no dejaba de llamarlo Stephen y de reclamarle algo sobre la guerra y que nunca regreso. Dib estaba hastiado y ni siquiera tenía dulces que ofrecerles.

Se fueron de esa casa, a paso apresurado la señora se había puesto agresiva, pronto llegaron a una casa que se veía sospechosa.

-quédate aquí- Dib se escurrió por una ventana, abierta, casi toda la casa tenia puertas y ventanas abiertas despreocupadamente. Se oyó un grito gutural desde dentro, Todd no pudo evitar palidecer, se preocupo por el joven investigador, solo dentro de una casa tenebrosa, sintió ganas de acompañarlo pero la lejana voz de Shmee le dijo que no fuera estúpido.

Cinco minutos luego Dib salió con el disfraz arañado, tenía entre los brazos algunas piezas de cerámica rota pintada de verde y rojo. Sin duda piezas de gnomos de jardín.

-encontramos al sujeto- dijo triunfante y dejando caer al suelo los retazos, se había tropezado y resbalado con varias cosas al entrar, la casa parecía abandonada pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La creatura aun no llegaba….de cazar.

En la excéntrica casa vivía un hombre lobo devorador de gnomos de jardín, eran sus presas naturales, bueno si existía un Conde Vampi-choco (lo cual tenía perturbado a Todd) un hombre lobo devorador de gnomos no era para sorprenderse.

Quizás no fuera una amenaza pero Dib sacaría unas buenas fotos, los ojos hinchados estarían de acuerdo con readmitirlo en las investigaciones de campo.

Todd daba gracias de que no fuera la casa de un pedófilo o peor aun de su abuelo, estuvo de acuerdo en esperar al hombre lobo con Di en un arbusto mientras usaban binoculares para el calor.

Pasaron dos horas y aun no había ni las luces del mentado supuesto hombre lobo.

-perdón, debes estar aburrido-

Squee miro a Dib sorprendido, a lo que solamente le regalo una media sonrisa, todo lo contrario agradecía infinitamente estar con alguien.

-no en lo absoluto- rio por lo bajo- si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y te presento a la niña fantasma- Dib lo miro con ensoñación.

-¿tienes un fantasma en tu casa?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-claro, fantasmas, ácaros con lentes de sol, los aliens vienen cada jueves a abducirme pero solo lo lograron una vez-

El niño de lentes sentía que ese sería el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. Se quedaron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que escucharon como golpeaban unos zapatos contra el pasto.

Se pusieron alerta esperando cualquier sorpresa con dientes y garras, pero lo único que encontraron fue al Sr. Elliot con la mejor de sus sonrisas y un traje de abeja.

-¡Dib! – grito en algarabía al ver al pequeño de lentes y a un total desconocido- Qué alegría encontrarte, ¿no es maravillosa la noche de brujas? Regalo dulces sin azúcar y sin aserrín todos los años ¡oh! ¡Como esta tu hermana! Hoy en la clase de…-

-señor Elliot – interrumpió Dib avergonzado- disculpe, ¿esta es su casa?-

-¡oh! ¡sí! ¡sí!, estaba remodelando el lugar parecía como si viviera una bestia salvaje o algo por el estilo aquí…jeje..- el sonriente hombre rubio seguía deslumbrante en todo su empalagoso esplendor, pronto Dib y Squee desistieron de la idea de que pudiese ser la casa del hombre lobo devorador de gnomos. Se dieron media vuelta cuando una torrencial brisa comenzó a soplar, ambos temblaron un poco por la escarcha del aire.

Oyeron un gruñido y la luna llena se vio esplendida en el cielo.

-_niños…¿no se quedan a comer?-_ una gutural voz se hizo presente- _¡tengo galletitas sin azúcar!-_

-¿S-señor Elliot? – Dib se giro primero que Squee este estaba estático como una rama, al ver al supuesto maestro de su hermana, en su lugar encontró a una creatura peluda y con dos colmillos sobresaliéndole. Un lobo escuálido con lentes y ojos de grillo respectivamente.

Dib estuvo a punto de tomarle una foto, pero no encontraba la cámara fotográfica en su calabaza de plástico verde chillón, el alegre lobo estaba acercándose con una expresión nada amigable en comparación con su estado de animo.

Todd tomo a Dib de la manga con fuerza y salieron corriendo, el pobre niño estaba aterrado y Dib enojado.

-¡oye!-

Pero Todd no le prestó el menor caso, pasaron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, Dib noto como pasaron a un joven tomando un batido en una banca con el mismo disfraz que tenia Squee, se le hizo extraño y mas por que les sonrió sádicamente al pasar.

Al otro lado del barrio entre las telarañas de algodón y las calabazas podridas estaba un contento invasor sonriendo y con un Gir atado a un árbol que estaba marcando como su territorio.

-este plan es infalible… ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!…eh… ¡allí vienen! - un grupo de niños estaban acercándose a la casa que Zim usaba como escondite, apenas tocaron el timbre, no pudieron ni decir truco o trato. Un rayo verde los cubrió.

Para cuando una alegre anciana abrió la puerta con un tazón de dulces, encontró a un grupo de niños muy callados.

-¿Qué pacha niñosh, no pedisran trushco o trashto?- la anciana desdentada se les quedo viendo expectante. Hasta que una niña disfrazada de bruja comenzó a reír de manera enferma y unos niños disfrazados de zombi la atacaron deliberadamente.

-_cereeebros….-_ canturreaban in cesar mientras la pobre anciana estaba convaleciente en el suelo gritando por ayuda.

-VICTORIA PARA ZIM- el invasor salió despedido del lugar con Gir a rastras, a una cuadra de ese lugar estaba Pepito muy entretenido jugando con la mente de una cajera de un banco, la controlaba para hacerla creer que era un perro y tenía que ladrarle a cada camión de basura que pasara. En medio de su risa paso Zim corriendo a su lado y se detuvo a diez metros del encuentro.

-al fin llegaste, para ser un invasor eres muy despistado.-

-haz silencio demonio-oscuro- se cruzo de brazos enfadado- nadie le dice al gran zim que hacer ¡explícate, ahora mismo! ¡Nadie entra en el PAK del gran ZIM y lo obliga a asistir a ningún lado!- Pepito se hastió.

-¿te funciono el armatoste o no?-

-¡la tecnología Irken es la más avanzada del universo! – soltó ofendido el alíen.

-como sea, este es plan.-

Ambos seres se vieron a sí mismos en una torre de radio con el arma interconectada a la señal de transmisiones, pepito sonreía demencialmente y Zim tecleaba rápidamente en una consola.

-¿no solo podrías hacerlo con tus poderes raros de demonio terrestre?- pregunto Zim capciosamente mientras seguía tecleado sin mirar la consola.

-no sería tan divertido. Bueno si, pero ahora tendré un apoyo, tenemos el mismo fin ¿no?- Zim sonrió, tenía un punto de nuevo.- y quítate ese estúpido disfraz, podría afectarte esa máquina también ¿quieres quedarte como un asqueroso humano?- Pepito no había terminado de hablar cuando Zim estaba con antenas desplegadas y sus brillantes ojos rojos clavados en la consola.

-no tenias que mencionarlo apestoso-espectro- ladeo la cabeza con voz gangosa.

En menos de media hora toda la ciudad estaba trasformada en los disfraces que lucían con tanto afán, zombis se comían entre sí, vampiros estaban chupándole la sangre a todo ser viviente que se les atravesaba incluidos seres no muy vivos como un carrito de helados. El hombre taco estaba filmando un comercial y de repente se quedo en posición fetal en el suelo, alegando que era un taco y no pensaba.

El cerdo de la pizza comenzó a chillar en medio de un comercial como un marrano inconsciente y se comió a algunos niños en su aquelarre, los técnicos intentaron detenerlo pero sonó la campana de la cena y se fueron hasta dentro de media hora.

En los laboratorios del profesor Membrana los científicos se había disfrazados de científicos haci que no hubo ningún problema allí.

Dib y Squee estaban corriendo por las infestadas calles, hasta que el niño Casil se detuvo en seco.

Dib se vio intrigado intento zarandearlo del hombro pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Todd? –

El niño se volteo lentamente, ambos ojos con un brillo siniestro, le soltó con fuerza la mano a Dib.

-Me llamo Johnny C, pequeño duende-

Oficialmente Dib no entendía nada,

Todd se puso agresivo y comenzó a lazar puñetazos, a diestra y siniestra.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME! ¡Duende asqueroso!- Todd se le lanzo encima con intensiones de agredirlo, le salían chispas de los ojos, de la nada y solo Dios sabe de dónde saco una navaja, probablemente un complemento del disfraz.

-¡TODD!- grito histérico Dib forcejeando.

-¡ES JOHNNY! ¡QUE ACASO NO PUEDES NI RECORDAR UN NOMBRE! …¿acaso eres uno de esos frikis fanáticos de Star wards? – lo miro fijamente a él y su disfraz de esqueleto y googles fluorescentes

Algo estaba pasando y su sexto sentido paranormal le decía que Zim tenia algo que ver en todo eso.

Logro zafarse del ataque de un Furioso y descolocado Todd quien no dejaba de hablar en prosa melodramática por alguna razón.

Por supuesto lo siguió ambos corrían, uno persiguiendo al otro por toda la ciudad.

En la torre de radio sombras espectros y gritos salían de la torre de metal, Zim reía diabólicamente y comía dulces hasta hartarse junto a Gir, que acababa de recuperarse de un ataque de convulsiones que le devolvieron la ''cordura''

Pepito veía todo muy divertido la ciudad estaba en caos un caos preciso de una película de terror.

Dib paso corriendo a un grupo de zombis que estaban bailando frente a un cementerio.

Y fue cuando noto una monstruosa torre de radio de donde salían ondas malignas y paranormales.

Escucho una risa histérica y un mandato a callar.

-Zim….-siseo con odio.

Se dirigió hasta la torre esquivando una lluvia de cuchillos que le rozaron la espalda. Todd seguía intenso con la persecución, creyó haberlo perdido en la sección de ropa intima del centro comercial en donde por cierto habían provocado un incendio.

Zim y Pepito estaban a punto de volver el hechizo permanente, el anticristo se vio muy divertido entre las llamas de la guerra civil de moustros que se estaba formando, zombis versus princesas, vampiros versos niños de kínder vestidos de transformers y demasiadas personas disfrazadas de Star Wards tenían un recreación de la guerra de los clones en una plaza.

Todo era un caos.

Ruina. Desesperación, Zim vio su oportunidad para la dominación global, ya veía a los altos dándole un reconocimiento y millones de nachos con queso.

Estaba por oprimir la última tecla de su consola para hacer la señal permanente cuando le cayó encima un cubo de agua.

El alíen comenzó a quemarse y soltar humo verde, grito por la perdición y se cayó del edificio antes de ver la cara enojada de Dib desde el tejado.

-¡PEPITO! ¡No sé cómo hallas hecho esto, o como hallas convencido al inepto de Zim pero…!-

Se escucho un ¡hey! Lejano.

-¡pero estos se acaba aquí!- sentencio el pelinegro.

-interesante, no te afecto el rayo- pepito sintió la presencia del crucifijo en la persona de pequeño niño. El arma estaba complementada con su oscuro poder, no tenia efecto en alguien protegido.

No sabía cómo acabar eso, hasta que Zim apareció en el cielo con su crucero voot y con manchas y quemaduras en la cara.

-¡humano asqueroso!- grito y le lanzo rayos mortales. El niño los esquivo audazmente y comenzaron una fiera pelea.

Pepito continuo con el plan, tenía que hacerlo antes de que saliera el sol y todo acabara sin contemplaciones.

Zim y Dib se batieron a golpes e injuriaron como si las vidas se les fueran en ello, no estaban dándose cuartel en cuanto a agredirse. Solo había un problema, Pepito no sabía cómo rayos manipular un teclado Irken, conocía todos los idiomas del planeta pero el Irken le era desconocido totalmente.

Decidió rendirse, su madre solo le dio permiso hasta las cuatro de la mañana, si llegaba más tarde lo volverían bañar con agua bendita. Paso a Todd en un callejón que estaba a punto de perforarle el estomago a un tipo por haberlo tropezado en la calle, apenas paso a su lado chasqueo los dedos y lo devolvió a la normalidad.

Todd se vio horriblemente avergonzado y aterrado salió corriendo del sitio. Llego a su casa y se quedo amarrado entre las sabanas, eso hasta que la niña-aterradora –fantasma lo vino a visitar como prometió, el grito de Todd se escucho en la casa de los Membrana donde el al profesor se le hizo muy familiar ese grito. Pero sabía que su hijo estaba pidiendo dulces.

Zim y Dib estuvieron hasta el amanecer en el mismo ritual, terminaron fracturados y cuando todos habían vuelto a la normalidad estaba todos en el mismo estado que el Halloween pasado.

Mañana era otro día de escuela, tenían que irse a casa y Zim tenía que ver que se hizo Gir.

Mientras tanto en una discoteca estaba cierto perro verde bailando porker face con un montón de adolescentes disfrazados.


End file.
